


Now and Forever

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones AU, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Monster Heat, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: He was used to being cast aside, so it surprised him when you didn't throw him away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumbly request! 
> 
> Anon: Would you be able to do this request? a bitte underswap sans in heat and masturbating to the fantasies of his owner's sibling (an oblivious reader) and gets so loud that the reader can hear him and isn't sure as to what's going on or if they should make a quick call to their sibling and talk to them about it.

Blueberry wasn't a shiny, new bitty straight from the nursery. He was well used, and had gone through four owners. The first got rid of him when her kids got bored. The second had loaned him to the third, and it had become permanent when the second went to jail. The third had given him to a neighbor, who kept him until she went to college. Now here he was, sitting in a tank, staring at all the human's that were searching for a new companion. None of them spared him a second glance, most of them would raise an eyebrow when they saw his cracked skull and move onto the newer bitties. 

Blueberry was okay with this. 

He liked playing with the other bitties, and helping Mama Cry with the chores. He didn't want to be adopted again, just to be thrown away when he was no longer useful. He didn't want to cry his sockets out at night, wondering what he did wrong. Because why else would the human's get rid of a magnificent, healthy, and amazing bitty like him? Clearly he had to have done something wrong, or not have met their very high standards. So he was content on sitting on the sidelines, being considerably less cute compared to the others, hoping that the others would become adopted by kind humans who would keep them forever. 

He shifted in his chair, watching as a pair of similar looking humans came over to the table full of tanks. One of them cooed over a sleeping Brassberry, while the other continued to stare at him. When he didn't get up to greet them, they crept closer, a smile on their lips. "Hello." 

"HI." 

"You're really cute."

Blueberry felt his skull go warm. "THANK YOU, HUMAN."

They titled their head to the side, their smile slipping off their face. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

"I'M NOT SAD, HUMAN. IT'S ADOPTION DAY, THE HAPPIEST DAY THERE IS FOR A BITTIE! EVERYONE IS HAPPY."

"Do you want to be adopted?"

"..."

The smile slipped away completely, and they came closer to the tank. They knelt down and picked up the sheet of paper by his tank, and read the notes scrawled next to the checked bones. Their eyebrows furrowed, and Blueberry felt his face warm again. This human might have spoken to him, but they would leave the minute they saw how damaged he was. A broken skull, a fractured rib, and a missing finger. Then there was all his abandonment issues to boot. 

The human's look alike moved away from the Brassberry tank, and leaned over the human's shoulder. "What're you lookin' at?"

"This Blueberry's warning sheet "

The other human snatched it out of the human's fingers, and scanned it over. Her eyes widened and threshold her head. "How could anyone be so cruel? Four owners, and three were abusive?"

"I know, right? What was wrong with them?"

Blueberry felt his sockets widen at the human's words. No one had ever suggested that there had been something 'wrong' with the humans that adopted him. The only thing that was ever said was that he had done his best. But now here was someone who thought he hadn't done anything wrong at all, and had thought the humans were in the wrong. 

The loud human fumbled with the sticker in her hand, before putting it on the tank. "I'm getting him. I'd feel bad if we just left him like this."

"Cool."

* * *

Blueberry was adopted and brought to the siblings apartment that very day. He learned it was the big sister, Samantha, who had adopted him. The quieter one, always called Sib, was the one who actually took care of him. Samantha simply worked a lot of night hours, and had to spend her days sleeping. When she was off, she often played with him, or helped him with a puzzle. As much as he was thankful for Samantha, he enjoyed his time with Sib more. They would set him on the counter so he could help him cook, would take baths with him, and would even let him sleep with them at night. He enjoyed their bonding times more than anything, and the next six months were like a dream. 

It was the first time he had ever felt loved wanted, even needed. He had woke up once to Sib whimpering in their sleep. He was the one who had woken them up, and put their soul at ease. The teary face had pained him more than anything, and he had almost taken out their soul just so he could assure them in the most intimate way possible. 

And as he laid back on the bed, his body surrounded by their sweet smell, he felt his soul thrum and his body warm. This fingers ran across his sensitive bones, begging release from his heat. He wanted the human so badly, and they didn't even know. No matter how many hints he gave, or hugs he tried to give them, they seemed to think it was in friendship. Not the desire to become their most important person in the whole world. He growled as a surge of magic sparked through his body, and a blue light shone from his pants. 

* * *

You popped the DVD into the DVD Player, a grin on your face. Bake, the terrible name your sister thought up, had wanted to see the movie when it had hit theaters. However, there was a strict no bitty policy at most establishments, so you had bought the DVD as soon as it came out. You had done it on a whim, a way to cheer him out of his current funk. He'd been a little irritable, and had taken to avoiding you the last two days. You knew he didn't trust humans, so you were hoping the movie would be an olive branch that could help open up a conversation. 

You stood back up and brushed off your pants. Well, with the movie a d popcorn set up, it was time to retrieve the guest of honor. You went back to your bedroom and opened up the door, just to stop. It smelled obnoxiously sweet in your room, and a dim, blue light was cast on your walls. It took you a moment to locate the source, but when you did, you felt your face go warm. 

Laying on your pillow was Bake. He was completely naked, his legs spread, and a blue penis was in his tiny hand. He was moaning your nickname, begging to cum inside you, to mate you properly. You watched his hand go up and down the thick shaft, his hips bucking up to help him move faster. 

You had no idea what to do. Should you call your sister? She owned him, she would know what to do. Then again she was working at the factory, she probably didn't have time to pick up the phone right now. Maybe you should call the adoption center? But a glance at your phone showed it was closed. Well, looked like you were going to have to take care of it yourself. What he was doing was natural after all, and he shouldn't be ashamed. That was what your sister said when she caught you in the act. 

You repeated the comforting words as you made your way into the room, and sat on the bed. Almost immediately Bake shot up, though the blue light didn't dissipate. He stared up at you fearfully, a dark blue covering his cheeks. "AH, H-HUMAN. I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN."

"It's alright..."

"..."

Wow, weren't you the caretaker of the year. You glanced back to the flushing bitty, and carefully picked him up. He whined and wiggled against your hand, but otherwise didn't protest. "Bake, is this why you were so upset recently? Did you think it was um..." You tried to think of a word that wouldn't offend him. "dirty?"

"Y-YES." Tears pricked at the corner of his sockets. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET RID OF ME, RIGHT? I DIDN'T MEET YOUR STANDARDS-"

"No!" You shook your head vehemently. "Bake, you meet all my standards. You're fun, and like to cook, and you help me clean more than my own sister." You gave him a soft smile. "You're truly magnificent."

His blush became deeper, but he had stopped trembling in your hand. "THANK YOU, HUMAN. I THINK YOU MEET ALL MY STANDARDS AS WELL. MORE THAN MEET THEM, SURPASS THEM PERHAPS." He scratched at the uninjured side of his skull. "THAT IS TO SAY, I LOVE YOU."

"Really?"

He nodded. "OF COURSE! YOU'RE A VERY WONDERFUL HUMAN. YOU CONVINCED MAMA TO ADOPT ME, AND TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN SHE'S WORKING. YOU'RE GOOD AT PUZZLES, AND SO SMART. WHY WOULDN'T ANYONE LOVE YOU?"

You just stared down at the bitty, a free hand to your mouth. You'd heard cases of bitties getting romantically involved with their owners, but those were always frowned down upon. However, as you stared at the skeleton's loving gaze, you knew no one else would love or care for you as much as he did. Even with the lust crowding his eye lights, there was still a purity that made your heart skip a beat. 

You held the skeleton closer to your face, and pressed a kiss to his head, careful of the many hairline cracks and hole in his skull. He hummed under the kiss, his magic sparking and caressing your skin. "I love you, Bake. Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This became less funny as the scenario went on...However, I think most humans would be the type to get rid of bitties once they become too much work. I mean, technically people do that with kids all the time, why not something viewed as a 'pet'. 
> 
> Know what isn't abandoned? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
